Aki
by MuSiC HaTs
Summary: I can't stand you". A vampire. "You make me sick". A Were. Coming together at the place where it all started, in the middle of winter. NejiTen


_Another story, whaaaat??_

_I have only one thing to say: I finished it!! After sooooo loooong, I finished the Seasons oneshots!! Woo!! And it all ended at the place where it began..._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own. At all. Just the plot._

* * *

It was quiet. So, so quiet…

_And hot. Why was it so _hot_?? She was _boiling_…She was being burned alive and it _wouldn't stop_; she wanted to peel off her skin, expose her bones to the cool air, anything to stop this horrible _burning_…A wave of heat washed over her, melting her insides, and she heard an awful noise. '_What's that noise…?'_ she wondered numbly, _'It's so loud…is someone screaming…?'_ It took a moment to realize that the awful noise was coming from _her_. _She_ was the one who was screaming, an awful sound, bordering on a screeching howl. She covered her ears, and writhed on the grass, tearing away her dress and-when did her nails get so _long…?

_Acidic heat shot through her veins, and she made that awful screaming howl, the noise scaring her._

_It was hot, so hot, she was going to go mad, mad, _mad….

_Howls, the tearing of clothes, and it was_ burning_, she was _burning…

_And then she could hear…_everything._ She could hear the crickets chirping in the grass, the harsh wheezing coming from her, the rabbit rustling in the bush. And the _scents…_she could smell _everything_._

'What…?' _she tried to stand, tried to gather her bearings, but instead of rising onto two feet, she stumbled, and fell onto her side. _

_'_Wh-what…?!'

_Bewildered, she looked down to see what was wrong. And then, she saw who she was._

What_ she was._

'But…but that was just…. a bite! From a-' _Her eyes widened with the realization, and the woods echoed with her scream of despair._

_^*^_

"Hey, Hinata? What was your family like?"

"_Well, my mother…I remember lots about her. She looked just like me, for one, and she was the head of our village; kinda like the queen…_ _I don't remember much about my father…he was never around much. But I had a little sister. Hanabi. And one of my cousins lived with us, too. Neji."_

_Aki._

_October 10_

The princess was gone. Hinata was _gone_.

He knew the moment he entered the woods; woods once blanketed with snow, filled with skeletal trees, now filtered with the warm gold tones of the sun that matched with the colorful array of leaves on the trees. When he entered the house, it was bare, all traces of her scent gone. '_She's awake…? But, where did she go…?' _

Silver eyes roamed over the empty area, before he moved to where Hinata used to sleep. That room was empty, too. Eyes narrowing, he swiftly moved towards the empty bed, where her body had lain, and placed his hand on the pillow. His shoulders stiffened, and his eyes rolled back, as the images hit him hard and fast.

…Hinata, hovering over the window seat, staring resentfully at the falling snow…

…_Hinata twirling in an empty hall, humming to herself, as a blonde boy watched in the distance…_

…_. Hinata talking with the blond boy, only a hearing bits and pieces of their conversation, "…Naruto…my mother…sister…Neji…" _

Neji shook his head, pulling himself out of his trace from the flood of information. So…Hinata finally woke up…she was happy; she was safe. His shoulders sagged, and relief shot through him at the thought of his cousin somewhere, laughing, looking at the world with childish enthusiasm.

_'Who knows? Maybe…we might even meet somewhere…'_

_*^*_

_"Stop!! Someone!! Stop that damn cat!!"_

The crowd parted like the red sea, screams filing the air, as a rather large cat rushed past them, a huge piece of meat clenched between its teeth. Behind the cat, a man was chasing after it, waving a large knife in the air, screaming for someone to catch the cat. But, instead of someone diving for it, they put as much space between themselves and the cat, crying out in fear as it streaked into the woods, a mahogany blur. Even though it wasn't being chased anymore, the cat still ran, until it was deep in the heart of the forest, its fur blending in with the brown and gold autumn leaves.

Once it knew that it was safe, the meat dropped from its mouth, and the cat stretched lazily, and soft cracks filled the air as it slowly changed. Gone was the cat, and in its place was a yawning, naked girl. Her mahogany hair was slightly windblown, and tumbled down her back and shoulders. Smacking her lips, she opened her eyes, which were a golden hazel; the pupils' elongated somewhat, looking almost like cat's eyes. Running a hand through her messy hair, she pawed at the ground, searching for something, "where did I put it…?" she murmured, "Tenten, you're such an idiot…"

Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, smiling when she caught a hint of her scent underneath the tree a few feet away. Crawling forward, she pulled out a dark green dress, but it looked more like a very small t-shirt instead of a dress. Tugging it over her head, she smoothed it down until it covered the top of her thighs, before crawling back over to her small meal. The scent of the meat hit her nose, and her mouth watered as she attacked it, moaning when the food hit her tongue. Tenten hadn't eaten in _days, _and she was _ravenous_.

She made sure that she picked the biggest piece of meat in the shop, but _it wasn't enough_. Tenten scraped at whatever meat was left clinging to the bone, and tossed the bone away, wanting to scream. She was _still hungry_; she was _always hungry_. Growling softly, she stood up and stretched, her joints clicking back into place, before she began to look for a place to rest. She practically danced around the trees as she ran, her gait smooth, sensual, just like the cat she was. Tenten looked around, her running form practically a green blur, and saw a blur of white in the corner of her eye.

Her lips curled upward, triumphant, and she moved through the trees until the white blur became a large, white mansion. It was in perfect condition; not a single broken window or a rotten shingle…It was perfect. Tenten jumped up, climbing up the thick truck of a tree, and leaned toward a closed window. Humming, Tenten reached out and tugged upward, purring when the window slid open silently. "Ha-ha…I'm going to get some _wonderful_ sleep tonight!"

Grinning, Tenten slid a leg into the window and quickly slid inside, just as the front door opened, and someone exited the house.

_^*^_

Neji heard the window open.

Eyes narrowing, he moved to the front door, and slipped outside, looking around cautiously. He heard movement above him, and looked up, just in time to see a long, bare, tan leg slip into the house. It was thin, slender, so it told Neji that it was a female. And as the leg vanished, the most irresistible scent washed over him, making his mouth water; it was cinnamon and spicy and vanilla and oh _God_, _he wanted it._ He wanted to sink his fangs into that skin; he wanted that spice to flow down his throat. He burned and ached and _wanted_; he'd _never_ wanted something like this _so badly._

Neji swallowed, rubbing his now-dry throat, his canines so sharp they were starting to pierce his lower lip. He wanted to go back into that house; he wanted to find that person, and drain them dry…He shook his head, backing away from the house, from the irresistible aroma still wafting from the window. He had to get away; Neji needed to stay away from this house until he gathered his wits. He glared up at the open window, that long, bare leg still burned in his mind.

Right now, Neji hated this unknown woman. He hated this…this _girl, _who was able to shake his foundations so quickly. Hissing under his breath, Neji turned away from the house, and ran away from it as fast as he could. Before he could even think about stepping into that house again, he needed to feed.

And then…he was going to look for that woman.

"I'll find you" he vowed out loud.

_^*^_

Tenten looked around the room, smoothing her dress back into place over her thighs, staring at the large bed with appreciation. If possible, she would most definitely live here…A sharp intake of breath made Tenten's ears perk up, and she stiffened.

Someone was outside.

The hair on the back of her neck lifted, and she crept back to the window, and looked outside; making sure that she was hidden. When she looked outside, Tenten stiffened even more. A man was outside, staring up at the window she'd just entered.

He looked like he was around her age, maybe older, with long, dark hair pulled into a low ponytail, the dark color reminding Tenten of coffee beans. He was tall, maybe around six feet, and was very pale. But the one thing that struck her was his eyes; they were like two silver moons, tinted with a hint of lavender.

And they looked ravenous.

His mouth opened a bit, and Tenten saw two sharp canines, which were steadily growing longer and sharper.

A vampire.

Her heart began to pound, and she pressed her hands over her chest, as though it would muffle the sound.

Tenten watched, as the unbearably hungry look in his eyes vanished, quickly replaced by anger, as he shook his head, hissing, backing away from the house. He turned away; ready to run into the forest, but not after sending a burning glare her away, making her bristle, even though it wasn't really directed at her. Tenten bared her teeth at him; who did he think he was, glaring at her? What gave him the right? Just before he ran into the trees, the man spoke, "I'll find you," he vowed, staring right at her, before in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

'_I'll find you…'_ the promise sent delicious shivers tracing up her spine, and she licked her lips. "Will you find me?" she murmured, running her fingers along the windowsill, "Hmm…we shall see…we shall see…"

_^*^_

Neji breathed in deeply through his nose, weaving through the sea of people, taking in their mixed scents. It helped him, calmed him down, and washed the remainder of the addictive scent out of his mind, though it still clung stubbornly to his palate. Growling, he shook his head, desperate to make the scent vanish; he just wanted to forget it, too keep it away, so it wouldn't drive him _insane_…

"…you!! Oi, you!! With the weird eyes!!" Neji's nose wrinkled somewhat from the description, but he turned, and stared into ocean blue eyes. A woman was leaning against the doorframe, staring at him, her arms crossed over her large belly. She smiled brightly at him, brushing her hair over her shoulder, "You look a little down," she chirped, "d'you want your fortune read? And I won't take no for an answer" She raised her hand, as Neji opened his mouth, "so you should just come in here and take it."

He scowled at the woman, who just smiled back, bright as sunshine, and he entered the small home, grumbling. "Take a seat," she pointed at the chair in front of a large table, where she took a seat at the other side. "My name's Ino, by the way," she rubbed her stomach, "Ino Yamanaka- well, it's Ino Inuzuka, now…" her smile grew even wider, as she shuffled the tarot cards she had in her hands, "expecting our first child any day now…I can't wait!!" Neji stayed silent, staring at Ino's hands as she laid out five cards, face-down. "Okay…let's see…ah! The Fool!!" she smiled, "unlimited possibilities…passion…pleasure…oh, very nice…The Six of Cups…and The World"

She looked up at Neji through her lashes, "your future's looking very bright…ah…Death…you'll be experiencing a transformation…it'll probably be a little unexpected…and…The Queen of…Cups. A wife, maybe? Upcoming happiness…? That's a little cloudy…so I can't say...hmm…"

Ino drummed against her stomach, humming a tiny tune as she stared thoughtfully at her cards, while Neji stared at the cards like they just delivered him a curse. Just when he thought his future was unclear already…it was now looking cloudier than ever. "Hey…" Ino had kneeled down beside him, and pressed the tips of her fingers into his cheek, "it'll be okay…don't look so down. No matter what happens, you're future's going to be so bright…" Neji looked away, his cheeks coloring slightly, "…thank you," he said finally, "I…appreciate it. I'll…I need…time…" Ino smiled at him, and tapped his cheek once more, before straightening back up, placing her hands against the small of her back. "That's good to hear!" she said happily, "now, I'd like to stay more, but…" she looked at the clock on the wall, "I have to go meet a friend now. Be safe, okay?"

Together, they left her small home, and Ino gave him a happy wave, before turning and melting into the crowd. Neji stared after her even when she was gone, before turning and going on his way, his mind wandering on the mysterious woman he still had to deal with in that house.

_^*^_

It'd been two days.

Tenten placed her chin in her hands, and sighed, staring at the stars that were able to peek through the trees. Two days since that man had run away from this house, hunger still in his eyes.

'_I'll find you'_

"I doubt it," she murmured, running a hand through her loose hair, "By the time you get back here, I'll already be gone…"

Yawning, she stretched, tugging off her dress, and crawled on to the bed. Shaking her head, Tenten let the warm shivers pass over her, before the air began to shift, and with a yowl, Tenten was gone, replaced by a large, brown cat. Shaking out her fur, she curled up between the blankets, rubbing her head against the pillows, purring. '_Tomorrow…'_ she thought sleepily, '_tomorrow, I'll leave. By tomorrow, I'll be gone…'_

'_I'll find you'_

'_No,'_ she thought, before drifting off to sleep, _'you won't.'_

It seemed as though she was asleep for a few minutes, and she woke up, disoriented, when she felt a weight on the bed. In the few seconds, she was able to see that it was dawn, she was cold, and a hand was on her throat. Tenten hissed, and quickly shifted back to her human form, pinning her intruder to the bed. She growled, ready to lean forward and rip out the person's throat…

Until she stared into two, moon-like eyes.

Tenten's growl slid back into a hiss, and she shot backwards, not caring about her nudity, only caring about how he'd gotten into the house, because she was sure that she locked the window, so _how...?_

Neji was stunned; he was just trying to get the cat off the bed, and got the shock of his life when it changed into a warm naked woman, her skin just as tan as the leg he'd seen slip into the window. She was a fierce thing, pinning him down, growling and hissing, her hair bristled like fur. Now, she was crouched across from, him, her hand raised, ready to claw at him. "Who are you?" she hissed, "How did you get in here??" Neji snorted, "I should be asking this question, not you. Why are _you_ here?" Tenten snorted, "I was _sleeping_. I needed _rest_. I can't sleep outside forever; I wanted a _bed_."

Neji scowled, leaning over threateningly, "this is _my_ home" he thundered, "what gives you the right to intrude in _my_ house?" Tenten rolled her eyes, "how was I supposed to know?!" she yowled, "I'm not a damn psychic! You just-ugh!" Tenten swiped at him, growling when she missed him by millimeters, and her growl turning into a guttural snarl when he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. Tenten squirmed and writhed, barely paying attention when her nails grazed her neck raising tiny drops of crimson. But, to Neji, it was as though time slowed down, nothing else mattering to him but those tiny drops of blood rising, faster and faster from her rapidly pounding heart.

Tenten groaned as the grip on her wrists tightened, the bones grinding together, and the ravenous look in Neji's eyes returned, making her heart pound painfully. The room was stifling; it was smothered with cinnamon and vanilla and spice and _heat_ and he _wanted_ _it all_, and he wanted it _now._ And before he knew what he was doing, Neji had bent his head down, his lips were sealed over the small cut, his teeth were in deep, and then it was _sweet_. Tenten sighed when her wrists were released, but cried out at the pain in her neck. She tried to move away, but she was grabbed by her shoulders and pressed into the mattress, warm lips moving greedily over her neck.

Tenten shook her head and clawed wildly, satisfied as the smell of his blood hit the air. And then, she was hit by a burning hunger...she was _hungry_, so hungry; and he smelled _so good_…

Neji was in a haze, lost in the overwhelming sweetness that was her blood; it was spicy, just like he imagined, slowly warming him from the inside out. He didn't want to stop, he _never_ wanted to stop, but her pounding heartbeat was slowing and, with some regret, Neji pulled away, licking the leftover droplets off his lips. Just as he'd begun to back away, Tenten grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her, sinking her teeth into his neck.

Oh, she was tempted, _so tempted,_ to just take a bite out of him, to rip him apart and be satisfied…But, at the same time, she just…couldn't. Instead, she sunk her teeth in deeper, growling, the taste of his blood hitting her tongue, before letting go of his neck, licking the bloody wound closed, and pressing his lips to hers with a bruising force. Neji kissed her back roughly, his teeth cutting into her lip, as he tangled his fingers into her wild hair. They parted, breathing heavily, "I can't stand you" Neji said, pressing his lips against hers, his hands roaming, feeling her burning skin, "You make me sick" Tenten admitted, Neji's lips still pressed against hers.

"I don't even _know_ you," he pressed his nose into her neck, tempted to bite her again, to make it hurt, to leave a scar, "and yet I _want_ you. Madly." Tenten nodded in agreement, tugging sharply on his hair, "Tenten," she gasped, "my name. I'm a Werecat. Now you know me."

"Neji. I'm a vampire. Now you know me, too"

And then he kissed her again, their teeth cutting into each other's lips, the mixed scent of their blood wafting through the air.

It was maddening, addictive. Intoxicating.

It was the beginning.

* * *

_Mmm...ending could've been a little better...and it was a bit...violent...at the end...but hey!! It's done!! I'm pretty happy with it!_

_If you read this, thank you so, so, soooo much!! I appreciate that you've given this a chance!! It's fiiiinally done!! Woo!_

_So, so, so?? What did you think?_


End file.
